To Steal A Heart
by SimplyShiori
Summary: She wasn't your typical thief, she didn't care about shiny trinkets or wealth. She was after something much greater, something worth more than anyone could imagine, she was after the truth. To gain this she must go undercover into something that could break her, but she's good at what she does. And somehow she managed to steal his heart too. Edward/OC.
1. Arrogant

So first off, I'm very sorry for just leaving this story without any notification or anything, especially to those who believed in the story and enjoyed it, especially Ed' .Kitten, super sorry to you but I'll make it up to you and to everyone who read this because I'm back on the Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood grind. Now I'm going in a different direction than when I first published this because now I'm a year and a half wiser when writing. Also, there may be some spoilers in later chapters so if you never finished the series, this may bother you but that's like WAY later. Anyways, enjoy and thank you.

* * *

><p><span>[<em>Chapter One<em>]  
><span>**ArrOgAnt**

_There are two types of people in this world, those who have matter and those who make it. And when all is said and done, I am the latter in one of the variant sub-categories, gifted with the general title of a "thief". Thief, someone who has committed a criminal act in which property belonging to another is taken without that person's consent. By that definition alone I'm not a "thief", a "crook" or, a "criminal". By that definition I may even be a saint, a patriotic symbolism of peace and justice. I am vindicated by means greater than my own, proven only by my abilities and ambitions. I am here to unlock the Truth, my Truth, but the lack of the understanding makes me seem so insignificant in the land of Amestris…for now._

The stone walls, metallic gates, and intricate military designs of Eastern Command would be a terrifying sight to any who held even the slightest of doubts and the smallest of fears, to this, hidden by swooping tresses of light gold, she grinned. The others passed by her in an aimless fashion as she stood and stared at what lied ahead, feeling neither excitement nor astonishment, no, she only felt what she needed, she only felt what was right. For just knowing what she was going to accomplish made pure ecstasy coarse through her veins. Her grin grew in an almost cynical fashion, knowing that this was only the beginning, such a large but yet oh-so small beginning. Placing her head down, she walked through the entrance in order to take the written part of the state alchemist exam.  
>Like the others before her and those to come, like lambs to a slaughter, she walked to her assigned seat in silence; the nearly feral smile that was growing now gone and a look of utmost blankness was displayed for all to see. In her seat, positioned next to an older gentleman, one she could easily forget, one she knew she would end up forgetting, she looked around. Amaranth orbs fluttering to and fro the faces of the fearful, the confident, the weak, to the faces of the instructors and guards; she almost questioned their presence and wondered if she may be the cause of them. It's not as if her name wasn't known around the military, especially those of the alchemic sort, she pretty much figured someone had recognized her last name at least, her father was pretty well-known after all. Taking her eyes away from them and casting her looks to the ceiling, she ignored the feeling that bubbled in her stomach and marked it up to protection as the reason for their presence. Can never be <em>too<em> careful, she contemplated; her mind going to the double-meaning behind her thoughts. Her lips curled upwards in the faintest of ways as a small shimmer came to her eyes.  
>Hearing a rustle next to him, after spending an hour with his hand barely supporting his head, nearly drooling at this point, the older man turned his glances over to the person beside him; he nearly choked. He was surprised to see someone like her in a place like this with all that was going on. She was young, petite, and seemed reserved, he mistook this for being shy and apprehensive; how wrong he was in his thoughts. He continued to look her over, not noticing her small shudder or the darkened flare in her eyes. "He — before he could even finish the word she held up her index finger in his direction. Her eyes cut towards him, cerise rose orbs resonating unfiltered annoyance. "No." He seemed confused by her single statement so she elaborated. "Do not speak to me." His slightly wrinkled face fell, shocked, before twisting and becoming red with rage. How dare she, did she know who she was talking to? Disrespectful little, he thought as he stood out of his chair, nearly knocking it over with the force used. He pointed at her in a fit, she inwardly smirked at his performance, predicting this reaction. "What did you say to me!?" he shouted in what she read as a vain attempt to place fear into her. There was no need for her to respond as one of the overseer glared at him and commanded for him to silence himself before he was disqualified; he sat back down and huffed like a child. Her smirk grew.<p>

"And begin!"

Taking a look at the packet in front her, she read the first question in her head though her lips moved along silently. "What is the first rule of alchemy? Explain. After explaining please apply your response in a non-alchemic scenario." Looking up from her paper and to the militants standing across the room, locking eyes with one, she stared listlessly before the militant cracked a quick, almost darkly encouraging smile at her. She couldn't help but return the gesture, nearly grinning back in a similar fashion before her focus cut to her test. The militant couldn't help but to stare at her even after her focus was away from him, confused and questioning as to why he felt almost fearful.

To her the test was a breeze; it felt like a natural process as she shaded bubble after bubble and wrote essay after essay, a small smile planted on her face as she did; a smile that reeked with sick confidence. There were many questions, as to be expected, ranging from judgment of character to basic and advance levels of alchemy; there was nearly every question you could imagine to evaluate a possible candidate, the prefect candidate. She knew it was her, no one else could fill the position like she could and if there was, then they would have to be removed by any means necessary.  
>Onto the psychological evaluation, she thought as she walked out of the testing area, with a mind of a declared "thief", a murderer's mind can't be too far of a stretch, for all I know, I'm already there. <em>Fearful red eyes widened in the recesses of her mind. <em>She chuckled lightly at her thoughts as she continued down the open hall, glancing around, a bored expression presented, until she noticed three individuals who stood out from the potential candidates she walked upon. One was quite short, golden blonde hair and amber eyes, young, but the silver chain going into his pocket had to be that of a state alchemist watch; her mind went straight to thoughts of manipulation. Another was in a suit of armor which completely covered him; she found this oddly calming and held the urge to smile contently. The last was wearing the uniform of a state alchemist, his hair was black and his eyes were even blacker. He looks familiar, she thought, where have I seen such warmth-less black eyes? She stopped and stood in the middle of the hall, staring at the three who seemed to be watching them, the blonde spotted her and she instantly locked eyes with him. Body rigid, breaths shallow, focused, she refused to blink even when he did several times, she refused to look away even when people crossed in front of her line of sight. She just stood there and stared. Why was she so suddenly enthralled by the look in his eyes?  
>"Move it!" the voice was harsh, but if she had hit the concrete ground after being roughly shoved, that would have been harsher. Anger fueled her and from the ground in the push-up position, she turned to her assailant, the one asking for a backlash the likes of this building has never seen, and glared as her eyes fell onto the same man from before. "Not so tough now are you?" he boosted. She stood and dusted her hands off, never braking eye contact, as her tongue flicked against the roof of her mouth, holding back an outburst. He leaned forward, inches from her tanned face, and smirked, "Got nothing to say now, eh?" A haughty smirk played on her features, a small spark danced in her eyes, "Do not speak to me," she paused, her smirk grew, "you worthless, feeble, insignificant, pathetic abomination who holds no reason for existence other than to kneel down before me." His eyes widened before he backed away from her smaller form, again his face twisted. He cocked his arm back in anger, ready to strike, and she prepared herself for countermeasures, ready to end this little altercation as quickly as possible, when a gloved hand grabbed his large meaty fist. She leaned slightly to look passed the older guy — whom she ironically dubbed Mister Gentleman — and saw him there, the boy with the blonde hair. He moves fast, she thought instantly, he is not one to take for granted.<br>"Why don't you leave her alone, now," he suggested, it was obviously a command. Mister Gentleman huffed, shook off the boy's hold, and walked away temporarily defeated but prideful, after all he figured he could always get her another time when said boy wasn't around. Watching his back becoming smaller as the distance grew, she had weird feeling that this wouldn't be the last of him. Ignoring that for now, she turned to the teen before her and smiled politely whilst analyzing the other blonde as much as possible within the few seconds she knew she had with him. "Thanks for that," her voice was sickeningly sweet. He sheepishly smiled in return, a light line of blush coming to his face as he placed a hand behind his head, "Yeah, no problem. I mean picking a fight with you was stupid, you're a girl." His tone was egotistical; she cut him a quick glare but it dissipated quickly, no need to make enemies with a potential "ally". Glancing down in an innocent fashion she pointed to the silver chain that hung loosely on his hip, "Is that a state alchemist's watch?" There was so much false curiosity in her voice. He nodded, grinning proudly before pulling it out of his pocket, it dangled from the slack. Her eyes narrowed slightly, I could take that from you and you wouldn't even notice. Pushing back her darker ways she smiled again, "It is quite nice, I'm hoping to become a state alchemist myself." He looked her up and down quickly and raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth to question her. Before he could ask anything she answered, "I'm fourteen if you're wondering." "Oh," he said it lightly as if in thought before his face scrunched, "Why?" "I have my reasons," she responded and he simply took that. There was a brief silence between them before she turned to look at the open doors and the orange setting sky; she could talk to him at another time. "It's getting late, I should be heading home now," she turned back to him and held out her hand, "I'm Symphonique Alucard by the way, and it was a pleasure to meet you." He grabbed her hand and shook it, "The name's Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, and it was nice meeting you too." She smiled softly, a dark linger came to her features as the splotches of sunlight spotted her face, "Well Edward, I hope to see you again, and maybe next time we meet I'll be carrying a watch too." He grinned, "I'm sure you will. I'll be rooting for you." With farewells said, Symphonique turned and began walking towards the exit of the building, her mind solely on exploitation.

"So who was the girl?" Mustang questioned as soon as Ed came within range, having watched the entire interactions between the two teenagers with a small sense of dread in him; the three proceeded to walk towards Headquarters. "Symphonique," he responded, "she's fourteen." Mustang's eyes narrowed at the given information, I knew it, he thought. "That's a unique name, I don't think I've ever heard anything like it before," Alphonse stated. Ed nodded, "Yeah it's different." "She was trying out for the state exam?" the younger brother questioned to which Ed nodded. "She isn't much older than you were when you took the exam," Mustang commented, "and she isn't too far from your age now." He glanced over to short blonde, "Who knows Fullmetal, when she becomes a state alchemist you may even have your very first girlfriend." Ed blushed at the thought of potential being with the other blonde before waving it off, "My goal is to get the Philosopher Stone and to get our bodies back, a girlfriend would just get in the way of that." Mustang smiled, "You say that now but watch soon you're going to have to choose between her and Winry." With his face full of red, Edward began verbally attacking Mustang for even making such allegations. Alphonse said nothing to this, his mind preoccupied with other thoughts, wondering as to why Mustang said "_when_ she becomes a state alchemist" instead of "_if_".

When Symphonique returned to the Alucard Manor she held her head down, a flat out refusal to see the symbolic gravestones, the trees in their own personal stages of rot, the flowers starving for sunlight and water. She refused to see what her current home had become. She hated seeing, knowing, the condition she allowed her home to go into but she couldn't bring herself to move anything, it would disrupt the past and she did enough of that by presence alone. She walked through the front door and flicked the light switch, only to be met with darkness still. She sighed in aggravation, knowing that yet another bulb had blown. Locking the door behind her, she made her way into the kitchen, bee-lining to one of the cabinets, and lifted her hands to grab the box of extra bulbs. She pulled one out and slowly ran her fingers over it, caressing it to a certain degree, feeling the coldness lingering on her sun-kissed skin. This made her think of the Elric boy, of how, though covered, his automail hand had sent chills up her spine. She smiled softly, she longed for the cold metallic feel of things but the fact that his automail moved by the will of its holder made her long for it specifically. Symphonique released a shallow breath as she walked back into the den to replace the bulb. As soon as she finished the quick repair, the doorbell ranged. She walked over to it expecting to see Mr. Georgey, her neighbor since as far back as she can remember being in that home, but was greeted with a unexpected surprise.  
>With a quick flick her wrist, indicating a wave, Maria Ross smiled at the teen before her, "Hey." Within a blink of an eye, Symphonique launched herself into the older woman. "I'm so happy you came by," she said within the hug, burying her face into the bosom of the other woman, her eyes containing unshed tears of joy, "I'm so happy you're visiting, I've missed you so much." No matter how she felt about the military, she could never bring herself to manipulate the woman before her, there was just too much love for there to be any other kind of feelings. Maria hugged the teenager back and smiled softly, "Yeah I know, sorry it's been so long. Work has been getting heavy with the Scar sightings and all." Symphonique's grip around Maria's waist tightened protectively, she didn't hate Scar, in fact she almost sympathized with him, but if he were to ever harm this woman, he would pay for his sins in the worst of ways.<br>Patting her shoulder lightly, notifying Symphonique to loosen her hold to which she just released all together, Maria left her hand on the young girl's shoulder and smiled, "and I've missed you too Symphi." Smiling whole-heartedly, eyes shining with the use of her nickname, she lead Maria inside, the look on her face made Maria smile as well. "So I wasn't going to cook tonight, probably was going to heat up some leftovers but since I have such an esteemed guest, I'm going to make some white rice, baked chicken, and black beans, if that's okay with you?" Maria smiled, "That sounds prefect." Symphonique grinned again before running into the kitchen, getting ready to prepare a dinner for two. The last time she did that was over five months ago.  
>Second Lieutenant Maria Ross has known the Alucard family since Symphonique herself was nine years old. Maria was the regular babysitter for the Alucard children, growing the closest to the youngest of the bunch, slowly becoming the little one's best friend. Over the years Maria noticed the changes in the now teenager, the little things that made her the lovable child gone, filled with something that she couldn't quite describe. Watching from afar, trying to soothe the aches and erase the scars of the forgotten child to the best of her abilities when she had the opportunity to do so, but how could you help someone who seemed almost broken? The obligation she feels lingering for years, the need to care and cherish, love and support her was stronger than ever. Maria knows that that is what Symphonique needed now more than ever, she needs some by her side, someone who wouldn't leave her, but how could she be that person, she worked miles away with long and sometimes ungodly hours, how was she to help someone who yearns for consistency?<br>"So I took the written portion of the state alchemy exam today," Symphonique said off-handedly as they ate, Maria stopped and trembled; she feared this. She attempted to calm herself, choosing her words with the utmost care, doing her best not to upset the girl. "Symphonique, you don't, you don't have to do this," Maria said, her anxiety rising. "Yes I do," she responded instantly, staring at the twirling fork betwixt her fingers, much to Maria's dismay, Symphonique could do that without look; she didn't want to face Maria. "After much contemplation and attempts to simply just accept it," she paused, her eyes hazing over with regret, "I've decided to follow in my father's footstep, maybe it'd bring me closer to an answer. I've realized that this is the only answer." She stopped the fork and turned, staring into the second lieutenant's eyes as if to say, "Forgive me." Maria was silent to this as their intense stares laid upon each other, could this really benefit the teen, would this really help her with what she needed? Wouldn't this just hurt her more? Support, she reminded herself, support the girl, she needs you remember. Eventually, a sigh was heard on Maria's end, "Just don't do anything stupid." Symphonique smiled at this, knowing that her friend was now behind her on her decision, even if she didn't approve of it and in the back of her mind, a darker center smirked.

Stupid was not the word that could describe her desire, of her future accomplishments, of her plans, no, stupid equals idiotic and her plans, her plans were **brilliant**.

* * *

><p>Tada! So here's chapter one. Thank you for reading!<p> 


	2. Crazy

Alright so here's chapter two and if anyone has any questions don't hesitate to ask. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>[Chapter Two]<br>**crAzy**

The early morning sun peaking over the horizon shined on Symphonique's scowling face as she waited outside the same gates just as she did two days prior, once again among the other potential candidates. They all held this look of hope in their eyes, a look she wanted to wipe clear off their faces, but instead she decided to perform a quick visual survey; weighing in her head the failures and successors and noting the amount of individuals who didn't show their face. She smirked and closed her eyes as she leaned against one of the stone walls, noticing that the dubbed Mister Gentleman, was nowhere in sight; she felt a bit more at ease.  
>Probably couldn't answer a single question and failed, just like I though, she assumed smugly but much to her dismay, minutes after her thoughts, an annoying laughter assaulted her small ears and she inwardly sighed as a large shadow cascaded over her small frame; she opened one pink eye to see the same buffoon from the day before. "What?" she snapped venomously, tired of his presence, and previously angry from having the sun shine so brightly; mornings were not her time of day. "Looks like you don't have your little boyfriend to protect you," Mister Gentleman stated and to this she smirked at his attempt on possibly scaring her. "Didn't need him in the first place," she retorted, her voice laced with distinct hints of disdain. Before Mister Gentleman could utter another word the large iron gates opened and all the eager bodies started filing in; Symphonique took this as an opportunity to swiftly get away from him. The idiot, thought as she rolled her eyes and silently moved through the crowd.<p>

"Al," Ed nearly whined his brother's name, "I'm pretty sure it's not that important." Edward loved his little brother, loved him more than anything else in this world, but for two days he's been questioning him about Symphonique and Mustang possible relationship and it was starting to irk him, just a little. If he didn't know any better he would think that his brother had a thing for the girl. "And even if he does know her, why does it matter, at most he's just going to make jokes about us getting together." Alphonse eyes casted downwards and away from Ed, "I suppose…I just have this feeling that there's more to it." With a glance over to his brother, a soft look in his amber eyes, Ed smiled. "Hey, if you want we could ask him about her later?" Al shrugged, "I guess we could." Edward laid back down on the couch, arms supporting his head and smiled, "Well it's settled then, we'll ask him about it later."

Out of the one hundred and seventy-nine people who took the written test, Symphonique was currently in a room with eighteen of them, the eighteen who passed the written test asides from herself. She was satisfied with the turnout, less people competing was always a good thing, even if she was sure she was a shoe-in; the only thing that had upset her at that point was that Mister Gentleman was there, thankfully though, there was no talking allowed. Asides from the exit/entrance, there was one other door which lead to the second part of the exam, the evaluation. It must be like a police interrogation in there, she thought before the door opened and out stepped a man, looking dazed and confused. "There you have it ladies and gentlemen, we have yet another failure! Congratulations sir on being so typical!" Symphonique screamed in her head, giggling at her own joke before hearing her name being called. She stood and the overseer opened the door for her, once she was inside, it closed it and Symphonique was left in the darkness.

She loved it.

She hated it.

A solitary light cut on a few meters in front of her, shining down on a three-legged chair. "Thank you for coming Miss Alucard," a male's voice said from a short distance, she hinted the slight change in tone when he said her name and inwardly smirked at it, "please step forward and take a seat so we can proceed with the evaluation." Her eyes finished adjusting as she sat down with no hesitation, crossing her legs and placing her hands on top of her knees. She did not like the ways their eyes feel upon her, she did not like how she could feel such a heavy mix of this overly joyous anticipation coming from someone in the room. She didn't like them altogether, the military was not her friend and becoming a state alchemist would put her behind enemy lines and that's exactly where she needed to be.  
>After a few minutes of silence and some psychology based questions — Symphonique answering each with little to no hesitation for she knew exactly what they wanted to hear — an unexpected question made its way into the conversation. "Based upon what you know of — "Your father, he was a state alchemist, was he not?" this voice was sharper, calculating, and held the intent to harm. A small notch of nervousness came to her stomach and another one, a much larger, foreboding one, full of anger began to bubble inside as her eyes made their way across the table to look at the embodiment from which the voice came. "Yes, he was," she said, unconsciously emphasizing "was". Her inner mind moved a mile a minute, in the back of her she heard it muttered, "<em>I will steal the air from your lungs<em>." "And how did he die exactly?" the same voice questioned; Symphonique could tell that he already knew the answer. He knows, he knows the truth and he wants it to break me, you will not stop me, not here, not now. "I was told that he perished while on duty," she responded almost coldly. "_I will make you suffer."_

"Was told?"

"_You know this already."_

"Yes."

"By who?"

"My mother."

"Ah yes Mrs. Alucard, how is she?"

"_You took them from me, I will destroy everything you see before you. I will be absolute!"_

"She's fine, buried at the Alucard Cemetery."

Symphonique felt the aura in the room change in an instant, as if she was being dragged down into an abyss that held something she didn't want to face and she knew exactly what it was; herself. The _her_ the military created in the absence of their mind, the _her_ the military will see when all came to fruition, the _her_ they should fear. "So how does it feel to be motherless and to have your father dead at the hands of something you're trying to become? Do you really want to follow in his footsteps, share his faith? How does it feel to know that we, the state, took your father away and drove your mother into such a deep depression that she eventually killed herself. How does it feel Miss Alucard working for us, the ones who did all this to you? Tell me!" Symphonique cocked her head back and smirked, her thoughts jumping wildly in her head, she wanted nothing more than to jump over the table and kill every last one of them. Her focus became linear, she smirked more than she should have, her fangs gleaming in the single light present in the room in a bloodlust sense, and her voice, her voice slithered from her lips like a snake in the sand, "Like you did _me_ a favor."  
>The room held a dead silence as the heavy aura around began to lift though her chest began to pain with the realization of what she said. The response was full of truth and lie. Did she enjoy her life coming to shit after her father's passing, no, of course not, she lost everything, <em>everyone. <em>But did everything up to this point make her a better person, wild and overly ready? Did she discover something within herself, created in the time of need, something hidden that she knew not existed? Did she gain a will like no other, having the strength to support herself, becoming the insatiable beast she is to this day? Something that gave her a purpose in her otherwise purposeless life, something that gave her life matter? With bitterness, the answer was yes.  
>I better have passed damn it, she thought as she felt herself becoming ill as the seconds went by, her inner turmoil unknown as her face was settled into a soft smile. Soon someone cleared their throat, "That is all Miss Alucard, thank you for your time." She swore their tone was laced with satisfaction. She stood, saluted to the ones in the room before walking out, the faux smile sitting on her face until she reached the outside gates, losing herself, losing composure. Her world came crashing down, taking in a deep breath and trembling on the exhale, feeling small tears pinprick at the corner of her eyes with the want to escape; she refused their valiant efforts. Her breaths were heavy and ragged, her chest on fire. One hand gripped onto the black vest above her plain white shirt, above her heart, and squeezed as if her life depended on it. Her life flashed in her mind no matter how hard she tried to repress the thoughts. She closed her eyes shut tightly, as if the tighter she squeezed then fewer tears would gather, her illogical solution didn't work. Her breathing escalated until it came out in frantic uneven huffs. She heard the small whimper escape through muted hearing, she balled her hands into fist, one coming over her mouth, she pressed it against her lips, a supposedly soothing motion; it didn't work. Her other hand shot out and gripped an iron bar, white knuckles forming quickly, but there was no soporific feeling within her. She made another whimper and immediately bit down on her the tender flesh of her curled index finger, she could feel a tear slide down her cheek, pressing her to bite harder. She could feel the blood trickle down her chin and land on her collarbone, she could feel it running against her teeth, she tilted her head back in a swift motion, inhaling deeply as she swallowed the metallic tasting liquid that settled on her tongue; the rest rolled down her neck in little red steaks. She placed her head back downwards and trembled, a faint feeling weighed on her, she was losing her mind… There was so much blood, so much sadness, so much terror. Her plans failed so horribly, all she wanted to was help, so many perished, it was all her fault, she couldn't do it, she couldn't stop them, she was too young, too weak, she let them all down, she hurt everyone. Her father's pain, her mother's tears, her brother's disappointment, she was sorry, so sorry; she begged for forgiveness, from everyone she failed, from herself, from her God. Why, why did they have to do this to her, her plans failed so why are they still punishing her, taking away her father, her family, her people!?<p>

"I hate them all."

"Symphonique?" Her head jolted up, puffy eyes shooting open, landing on the East City HQ before her with more tears streaming, her hair stuck to her cheeks, her jaw slacked causing blood to spill down her curled fingers and onto the ground below. Her eyes darted erratically before widening as she came to see the blonde Elric boy standing meters away. She cursed as she released the iron bar and nearly broke her back against the stone wall with how quickly she backed away; she couldn't fake it, not now, she was too deep into her own mind. Slowly, she watched as the smile on his face fell and the signs of worry implanted on his features. "Symphonique," he said her name again, softly, carefully, she loved the way her name came from his lips, done with such care, it felt nice. She wanted to hold onto him and cry, she wanted to feel better, but she didn't want to be so vulnerable and yet here she was, crying in the presence of a supposed pawn and it felt almost relieving, almost. "What's wrong, what happened?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned. She shook her head, a glare settling in her eyes, she was so mad at them, at him, at herself, at the world. She took off running.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back," Ed stated as he headed for the door, his head pounding from trying to figure out how to either make or find a Philosopher Stone after the lead to Reole ended up being a bust, the exposure happening just a couple of days before. Alphonse nodded to this, his head still in a book as he shouted back, "Don't be out too late, we have to meet Mr. Tucker later." "I won't," he heard before the door click behind of his brother. Alphonse sighed, trying his best to stay focus on the words before him but his mind went to the happenings in Reole, now with Father Cornello being exposed, he wondered how Rose was doing, especially after the revelation they placed upon her. He hoped she was okay. A sudden realization popped into his mind, he ran to the door, pulled it opened and look down the halls; he didn't see his brother. Sighing, Alphonse closed the door, thinking, maybe tomorrow he and his brother could go see Mustang about Symphonique.  
>Edward walked without purpose to a destination unknown to him, his thoughts on the tragic truth that he has literally gotten nowhere in the last year when it came to getting his brother's body back. All leads just ending up as a wild goose chase, a chase he was getting tired of but a chase that was worth it because his plans will come together and everything will be better. He closed his eyes and sighed, placing his arms behind his head, which was tilted slightly. He hoped to get his mind off his personal failures, even if it was just for a little while; he needed something to do, something distracting. He sighed again and opened his eyes, bringing his head down to face forward and came to see a familiar figure. Her tanned skin reflected in his eyes as her strawberry blonde hair shielded her face from view as it made its way down her back, only to be whipped around in the winds that picked up around them. Her hand seemed to cling to the bar, her other by her lips; she looked almost as if she were saying a prayer. A smile began to come to his face, his mind off the Philosopher Stone and now onto her, someone who he could talk to that wasn't a complete tool or his brother, a somewhat random stranger, a somewhat vice for release. He whispered her name, checking to make sure he pronounced it correctly since it still felt weird on his lips, before jogging towards her.<br>The closer he got, the more he noticed her rigged stance and ragged breathing, was she okay? When she whipped her head into his direction after he called her name the first thing Ed noticed was the wild look in her bright amaranth eyes, then the tears, then the blood. Questions showing his concern surfaced and he watch as she took the deepest of breath, shook her head, and ran. The registration of her departure only took milliseconds before Ed ran after her.

"Not now, not like this, it'll take him out of the equation, I'll have no gain from him," Symphonique said to herself as she ran passed a flower shop and made a sharp left. She heard the sound of boots shuffling and knew he was coming closer. "Damn it, pull it together!" she shouted at herself; forcibly pushing her previous thoughts away, calming herself, thinking of lies; she couldn't let him get away, even if he didn't know anything that could benefit her, his dark-haired friend did. She smiled lightly to herself and with thoughts of _show time_, she began slowing her pace. She wasn't surprised when she felt strong fingers grip her wrist, the one that wasn't holding her bleeding finger; she wasn't surprised when they pulled her back. She was amazed by how quick he turned her, twirling, almost like a dance. The look in his eyes, for the split second she stared into them, amazed her. With a small, silent gasp, Symphonique buried her face into the crook of his neck. Her heart pounding a little faster than it should.  
>She could feel the heat radiating off of him as she held onto his jacket with her bleeding hand and tried her best to rack her brain for a false reason for her tears, she made quick sniffling noises and shuddering as she exhaled. In attempt to place a small bond with him, in attempt to control a pawn she didn't want to lose, she moved her wrist out of his lose grasp and entwined her fingers with his; she hopped he'd see her as a nearly defenseless girl just as he thought she was the time before. Symphonique was going to play the damsel in distress card until she gathered what she could from the young blonde; her approach similar to that of a succubus. In return, her actions were responded to, he rested his chin on her shoulder lightly and rubbed her back nervously; she could feel the slight hesitation in his actions. Her shoulders tensed and he immediately froze, his palm stiffly placed on her shoulder blade. He felt her shuddered and her crying immediately ceased; Symphonique's body filled with a vigorous contradicting tranquility as she inwardly cursed at herself. She shouldn't be feeling this way, she shouldn't like it but yet she did, she damn near loved it, every second of it. She gripped his jacket tighter, trying to bring back her focus, before it slacked heavily, her heart quickened then slowed, she sighed aloud, contently. Even through his glove it was there and his potential uses should be clouding her mind, it didn't stop matter at the moment, her mind was blank and calm, it felt so nice, it was so prefect, the metallic feeling of his automail hand pressed gently on her frame. He could feel the smile creeping onto her face. She cursed herself again knowing that now she has to come up with more lies.<br>"I'm sorry," she muttered through the silence before slowly separating herself from him; his hands did linger on her shoulders, holding her in place for insurance, almost forcing her to face him. Her hands were placed at her sides. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, she couldn't help it, she loved the feeling of automail. "What happened to you?" he questioned, ignoring her apology. "The exam," she blurted out, her eyes casting a look to the ground, "it bothered me," she straightened her face and whipped away the tears, blood streaked her skin. She smiled slightly; it was fake of course but held a sense of sincerity, but right now deception is the name of the game. "I guess I'm just afraid that I won't advance, that I might not be, you know, good enough to be a state alchemist."  
>"Hey," Ed said to get her attention, she stared at him, he scowled and had a determined look in his eyes. "Listen, I don't know what your reason for becoming a dog of the military, but if this is really what you want, don't doubt yourself." Symphonique smiled at the words. "Plus," he continued, a smile beginning to grace his face as well, "you don't look crazy to me, I'm sure you did just fine." She nodded as if in thought, "I must be over reacting." Ed nodded in agreement before looking up to the sky, noticing the sun slowly moving to the horizon. He looked back at Symphonique, noting the vibrant shade of rosy-pink that is her eye color, he smiled at her before casting his eyes downward, noticing the small trail of blood still going down her hand. "C'mon, I'll walk you home, help you patch that up," he pointed down at her hand. He was not sure as to why, but after something like that he didn't think she should be alone, he knew she wasn't telling him everything and her being alone just seemed wrong at that point. She chuckled lightly. "You're not from around here are you? If you were, you wouldn't offer to do that." Ed cocked his eyebrow, "And why not?" 'Cause death has a habit of following me like a bad habit when it comes to the military and you buddy are definitely military, she thought. "Well," she paused, reminding herself to play the damsel, "my home is really far from here." She would not let him know the real reasons as to why nobody went to the Alucard Manor if they could help it. Edward grinned confidently, his eyes narrowing in self-assurance at Symphonique's potential challenge, "Don't worry I can handle it, I'll protect you." He jabbed his thumb at his chest to empathize his point. She smiled, "Alright then, let's see if you can keep up."<br>Symphonique ran passed him, he felt her hair tickle his cheek as the mashed scent of cinnamon-spiced apples filled his nostrils. He enjoyed the moment before turning around and chasing after her; even when she made sharp lefts and sudden U-turns, even when she ran down alleys that stretched like mazes and seemed to vanish before him. Following her was a challenge for Ed but it was one he accepted without hesitation, keeping up with her was harder than he expected but her bright blonde hair made her quite easy to spot.

* * *

><p>When I post it is similar to how I see it in Microsoft Word so I'm not a fan of the double-spacing, if this is an issue with anyone just let me know. I don't want it to look like a jumble of words.<p>

Never forget I appreciate you guys!


	3. Angry

Thanks for sticking with me and everything. Enjoy and critique is always welcomed.

* * *

><p><span>[Chapter Three]<br>**AngrY**

Her home, the Alucard Manor left Edward, well speechless, to say the least. He didn't know if it was the bleakness it brings in him or if it had anything to do with the tombstone in the corner of his peripheral vision as Symphonique unlocked the front door. He tried to read the name on it, assuming that maybe it was for a family pet or something of the sort but it was too tarnished to make heads or tails of what was written. Facing the front door, she smirked, she could already feel the questions radiating off of him, well, he's a curious kitten. She replaced her smirk with a smile, "Thanks Edward," she said as she turned to face him, her voice breaking his concentration. He smiled at her, "Oh yeah, no problem, had to make sure you get home safe, so just make sure you take care of that hand." Symphonique smirked, wanting to comment on his statement but deciding not to as she watched him fidget and swarm under her stares. She found it entertaining. There was a window of uneasy silence before she spoke again. "It is for my mother, kind of a reminder I suppose," she said softly, "if you were wondering that is." He raised an eyebrow; she turned to stare at the tombstone and his eyes followed. "The stone over there," she started, "it's for my mother. She passed away a couple of years back. I guess she was ill." Symphonique's mother's death reminded him of his own, how he slowly watched his mother wither away waiting for the man that never returned, but the way she had presented the information was off. People don't guess when someone dies from an illness, it's either they were sick and died because of it or they weren't sick and died by other means. "With what, if you don't mind me asking," the suspicious in his voice came through, he glanced over, Symphonique now in his peripheral. Her eyes darted from the grave to look at him; he shuddered at the sudden cold slate of sadness and the fire of hate burning in her eyes.  
>"Edward? Symphi?" The two teens turned towards the street and saw Second Lieutenant Maria Ross coming up the walkway, a curious look in her eyes, Ed's eyes mimicked the curious nature, Symphonique did not. "Maria!" she literally shouted before she ran towards the black-haired officer; the look in her eyes drastically changing. Ed couldn't help but question if maybe she was a little bipolar. One second her eyes burned with hate, motive, reason, the next second, as soon as Lieutenant Ross arrives, her eyes brighten to an extent that he remembers having when he saw his mother. She hugged Maria tightly, her face buried into the older woman's chest once again. "I'm so glad you came to see me again, I've missed you so much and don't say 'oh but Symphi it's only be a few days'," she mimicked as she released Ross and held her hand, swinging it to and fro like a kindergartener. "You're staying, right?" The eagerness in her eyes would have seemed childish to anyone who was outside of her small circle of loved ones. Maria sighed lightly and Symphonique's face fell at the sound, she stared to the ground solemnly, "You came for a quick visit didn't you, some militarist reason?" she questioned, her voice somber. "Don't be like that," Maria started as she used two of her fingers to tip Symphonique's chin up, "I have a job to do Symphi, I can't drop everything to play with you this time but I promise I will come back and play with you." A small smile crept onto her face, she remembers Maria saying that from years ago, when she had first joined the military. "Next time then?" Maria smiled and nodded, "Yes next time," she assured before pulling her into another hug. Deep down she knew that Maria couldn't stay again; it was rare if she ever stayed over for more than a day, even rarer if she slept over for both of those days. Symphonique pulled herself out the hug and titled her head to the side, "So what's the reason for coming here?" Maria pointed passed her and towards her doorway, where Ed had made himself comfy leaning against the house slightly squatting, drawing in the dirt with an abandoned stick. "Retrieval, people described you two running off together, so I figured you guys would end up coming here. Edward has somewhere to be soon." Symphonique nodded before she walked up to him and held out her hand, hinting at him to take it. He looked up at her from his position curiously, unable to come to a conclusion as to why, with the sun against her back, did her eyes shine? He placed his left hand in hers and allowed her to help him help, slowly lifted his slightly larger frame with a tugged, before the two walked over to Maria.<br>"I have completed the mission Lieutenant," she said with a mocked salute. Maria grinned and returned the salute in the same manner. "I'll be seeing you," Maria said as she turned towards the car, hinting for Ed to follow. "Bye-bye," Symphonique replied lightly, watching her walk away. She turned to Ed who was standing in front of her and smiled lightly, "Sorry if I got you trouble." Ed shrugged, "If it wasn't you then it would have been something else." "So I'll see you soon, right?" she questioned; Ed wondered why she sounded so hopeful but nonetheless, he smiled, just like she wanted. "You bet." Maria looked over her shoulder and she wanted to smile at this, she wanted to be glad the two of them had gotten to know each other somehow. She should be happy, Symphonique was finally making a friend, she wasn't going to be alone anymore…so why was there this disgusting feeling in her stomach at the sight?

"_Don't you ever do anything like that again!" her mother screamed, tears running down her face as she held onto the child's shoulders so hard, the young girl could feel her fingernails digging into her skin. How could she raise a child so stupid, so reckless, what in the hell was this girl thinking, jumping into something like that, something she didn't understand, something that could have gotten her killed. Her grip tightened, small lines of blood coming under her cuticles.  
><em>"_Okay Mama, okay," she wailed, "I said I was sorry," she cried, equal streams of tears running down her chubby baby fat cheeks. "You're sorry, you're sorry! That's all you have to say!? Do you know how much we've been suffering, just thinking about you being there!? Didn't you think about us at least once before you made such a horrible decision to go help __**those**__ people!?" The youngling couldn't speak as her mother kept ranting about her selfishness. But wouldn't it have been selfish just to leave them behind? She believed she was doing the right thing when she left her family, why couldn't anyone see it her way? She saved lives, there weren't many and so much failure occurred in the time she spent there, but she saved at least a few of them, wasn't that worth celebrating, their life, her life?  
><em>"_Go to your room Symphonique and never come out." The young girl glared, "Why can't you ever call me by my first name!?" The slap stung more than what she had been through the past couple of months; she pressed her hands against her burning cheek, staring up at her mother with fear. "Go to your damn room __**Symphonique**__."_

Six other passing candidates walked alongside Symphonique as they came to the performance grounds, the location of the final part of the exam. She yawned, she didn't want to be tired today but apparently her dream, her memory, from the night was pitted against her. She had to try her best to focus today, everything had to be prefect. She sighed as a feeling, similar to how she felt around metal, washed over her, making a ghost smile pull at the corner of her lips. She was surprised with herself, she wasn't feeling how she expected to, considering she already knew that becoming a State Alchemist wouldn't be too hard for her, it was in her blood. She wasn't arrogant or prideful, she wasn't smug or vain, not to the extent she figured she would be. She was actually content in her matters at the moment and even the bothersome Mister Gentleman wasn't annoying her right now.  
>The small group lead by two prospectors soon stopped in the middle of the bare arena and the military personnel turned to the aspiring group and grinned almost maliciously, the male of the two was the first to speak. "Here you will demonstrate your abilities to us for final judgment, now," he paused as his eyes looked through the candidates, "who's first?" There wasn't much leeway time before Mister Gentleman stepped forward, confidence brimming in his stance and arrogance in his stride. The first to self-proclaim and choose is the first to look silly and lose, Symphonique thought to herself. The prospectors took a few steps back and motioned from him to proceed. He took his sweet time drawing a transmutation circle, Symphonique rolled her eyes at his gesture, his speed showed that he thought he was above everyone around him. He glanced back at her smugly before placing both palms down. Lights sparked around, slowly a figure began rising up from the ground and soon in front of them stood a smaller scale model of Central Command. At this Symphonique would have been impressed if she hadn't noticed the shotty detailing, rough texture, and its unbalanced stance — it leaned to the left. Amateur work, she thought and by the look in the prospectors' eyes they thought the same thing. "Next," the male prospector said, his voice unimpressed. Symphonique cut her eyes to Mister Gentleman and for a quick second, she felt bad for him, and then she didn't care anymore. In the end he was just a means for her to gather information from and he had none of that.<br>The second one to go was a bit more impressive but still useless to both the military and Symphonique. It soon was down to the remaining individuals, herself and another fellow probably in his twenties with this weird nervous twitch she counted as a condition. She allowed him to go before her, mentally saving the best for last, as he created a mass line of weapons, from nunchucks to swords, from staffs to knives to guns big and small. Overall, she was impressed but she couldn't shake this feeling of dread resting on her shoulders. It only intensified when he knelt down to the line of weaponry and starting shaking, muttering under his breath; Symphonique took heed to this, taking it as a warning, slowly began stepping back. Her eyes narrowed, something isn't right with him, that isn't some nervous twitch. He soon began laughing and picked up one of the lite machine guns, the military personnel pulled out their pistols in a heartbeat and Symphonique took this opportunity to separate herself from the group.  
>"Put down the weapon!" the officers commanded in unison; the potential candidate ignored the warning and soon they began to open fire. Symphonique and the others scattered, escaping the bullets that may have missed him. As she ran off to the side she counted the bullets. Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, but no matter how many shots were taken, majority of them coming into contact with his body, he still stood there as if the bullets were droplets of rain softly falling from the sky. Once all twenty-four rounds were shot the candidate yawned, "You done yet?" he asked in a sarcastically bored fashion. She saw a look of fear in the prospectors' eyes and glared at them, thinking them as weak. "I am Marven De'Yago," the young man started, "and all of you," he opened his arms and looked around, "are my targets. And this," he pointed to the ground, "will be your gravesite. I shall kill you all!"<br>The shots ranged out so fast Symphonique barely had time to register where the bullets were headed. The two military personnel were shot, one in the shoulder, the other in the knee, and Mister Gentleman in his hip. Running, a heavy glare settled in her eyes as she realized the situation. He was not about to take this away from her. "You think you can stop me, my plans, my fucking goals," she hissed under her breath, "I despise you."

"_You're nothing like me."_

She skidded to a stop and watched as a candidate older and much more muscular than De'Yago tried to bash him aside the head with one of the created steel rod. Dodging slightly, De'Yago made it connect with his shoulder instead; the small flinch from the impact showed Symphonique that he wasn't invincible. Her annoyance at the whole situation flared as she slipped her hand into the pocket of her black cargo capris and prepared herself; sporting an intricately designed black fingerless glove. "Taking my time away," she slammed her palm to the ground and it erupted in miniature fissures, tossing De'Yago onto his back, he dropped his weapons. "You saunter your way in here," she hissed in a hushed tone, low to the ground as she ran towards him, her gloveless hand gathering dirt along the way, "and try to take this from me." Her eyes flared, a flash of red in her vision, "I'll destroy you!"  
>De'Yago stood, steadying himself as his eyes blazed in anger, turning, he eyed the youngest victim, not expecting to have his desire interrupted by someone like her. She was hurdling towards him with amazing speed, his paused in his actions, a quick look of panic crossing his face before he came to his senses. Swiftly, he reached for one of the pistols by his foot and pointed it at the blonde, he was not going to have her stop him. <em>She wasn't going to let him stop her.<em> He fired three shots consecutively, Symphonique slid as the sound of bullets slicing through the air assaulted her ears. She kicked him, successfully lowering his center of balance and smashed the dirt into his eyes. With him slightly disoriented she bounded upwards and glowered daggers at him. In his disorientation he heard one thing, "You will not stop me."

Blackness.

Symphonique stood above him, a burning resentment in her eyes, as she released the staff that was used to deliver a swift but painful strike on De'Yago's head. Seconds passed before Symphonique removed her glare from the unconscious man to her surroundings. She watched, with a low feral growl emitting, as the two militants and Mister Gentleman were begin treated by the medical staff, the others candidates being escorted and beckoned to the insides of the Eastern Command. Her blood boiled and she turned to the unconscious male once again. "You fucking waste of space!" she insulted through gritted teeth, "Do you have any idea how far you've set me back!? How much my goal is going to suffer because of your stupidity, I have to wait a whole another year!" She lifted her gloved hand, showing the unconscious man her middle finger in anger; she was so done. Roughly, Symphonique yanked off her glove and forcefully shoved it into her pocket, with a last look of hate, an exaggerated growl passed her lips before she turned on her heels, laced sandals kicking up clouds of dirt and dust, and headed towards the building. She did her best to ignore the tears of frustration and failure that blurred her vision, ignore the shake in her walk, the tremble of her hands. With the urge to rip someone's head off, destroy something, hurt something, anything, and the other urge trying to calm that side down, Symphonique pulled a hair tie out of her pocket and placed her hair into a high ponytail making sure that she left out a pieces to place behind her ear. She had to hide the small transmutation circle somehow.

She grinned as she stood in the room holding onto the certificate that was presented to her, it read:

_This official document certifies that the nation of Amestris, prefecture of the Generalissimo appoints the name _**ENSCONCE ****ALCHEMIST**_ to _**SYMPHONIQUE ALUCARD**_ in the name of Fuhrer King Bradley._

_The State Alchemist shall follow all orders and policies of the military._

_A research assessment examination shall be held once every year. In the case that the State Alchemist does not show signs of progress as a result of the examination, he shall be discharged from the services of State Alchemist._

_The State Alchemist is entitled to the use of ample research funds, unrestricted access to classified documentation, access to various governmental facilities, and a military rank equal to that of "Major"._

She exited the large room, after a few congrats from people she didn't know, with certificate in hand and the watch attached to a belt loop and in her pocket. So maybe the whole incident wasn't such a horrible set back after all, but all this proved was that they saw something she displayed that she might not have wanted them to on. She ignored this though, exposure is good sometimes. She turned a couple of corners and made her way outside of the building feeling quite accomplished with herself, knowing her dad would be so proud of her if he could see her. Her dad was the main reason why she does just about everything alchemic. As she approached the exit of Eastern Command, her eyes landed on the laughing blonde Elric, along with the individual in the suit of armor, the odd calm came to her once again. He caught her stares as she came closer and smiled, her smile grew as she held up the piece of parchment, "Did it."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and stay tuned!<p>

And if you're following along episode wise, this is in the mid-point of the end of three and the start of four, which in that episode the Elrics meet Shou Tucker and Nina, so yeah...see you next time.


	4. Insightful (Part One)

So here's chapter four! Thanks for dealing with my slow output. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>[Chapter Four]<br>**InsIghtfUl (pArt OnE)**

She was getting sick of hearing his name, everywhere she turned, since the day she started as an official state alchemist — about four days it's been —, all she heard were whispered conversations with his name on the forefront. It was all "the scarred man killed this" and "the scarred man destroyed that", "the scarred man was spotted here", "the scarred man was still on the loose". It was just "the scarred man" everywhere she went, and quite frankly she was getting upset with this character. Who was he to just waltz into East City and start wreaking havoc when she finally was getting what she wanted? Going around kill alchemist like it was his calling. Her plans were set and finally in motion and they weren't so narrow-minded to just do away with the alchemists, no, they were the least of her problems but his intrusion may be a bit of a benefactor in the near future, maybe. Symphonique sighed, now being bored with her own thoughts, she wasn't doing anything in particular and they hadn't assigned her to anyone just yet, so as far as work was concerned, she didn't have any. The Elrics have been away to some miracle chimera alchemist's house since the day she became a dog of the military and Maria went back to Central three days ago, so basically, all the people she could talk to weren't there. She pondered for a minute or two, debating if she would go and see what she could find out, the few alchemists in the East, maybe a general or two, and perhaps a lieutenant, someone around those ranks, may know something about her father. Then she re-thought that decision, wouldn't that make her look stupid obvious? She sighed again; maybe she should have planned this out better.  
>"So are you just going to sit there and look bored?" Tilting her head upwards, slightly surprised at being addressed, Symphonique now had a tall male with dirty blonde hair, honey brown eyes, and a cigarette hanging from of his lips standing in front of her — she scrunched her face, he smelled like an astray. Calming the first impulse to ask if he knew when the Elric Brothers would be back and the second to start questioning him, the ineloquent answer of "Uh," left her mouth. He smiled at her and she cursed herself for sounding so idiotic, why didn't she think this through more, did she really think it was going to be that easy? Nothing in her life has ever been easy so why did she think her biggest, and perhaps her longest, mission to date would go smoothly. No, she'd have to take things slow, maybe wait six months or so before bringing up who she really was; surprisingly not a lot of people recognized her but then again it's not as if she gave out her family name with each encounter. But still, this was the military, knowing who was going to accept her into their ranks and provide her with the information she needed and who was going to lie to her with a smile on their face was something she'd have to figure out before things got too serious. But how hard could it be to figure that out, body language is something she spoke fluently in. "So I can take it that your new here," he started, his hand reaching out for a shake, "I'm second lieutenant Jean Havoc." She silently stared down at his hand for a while, as if questioning his actions that seemed foreign and uncomfortable, unaware that he was thinking the same thing about her. The two wafted in an awkward silence for at least a minute before she lifted a hand from the comfort of her lap and lightly placed it in his, muttering, "Symphonique."She wasn't staring at him, she wasn't even looking at their hands during the shake; her eyes were cast downwards, almost like he wasn't even there.<p>

She was testing him.

He smiled a little, still feeling uncomfortable around the young girl, but proceeded with friendly and simple conversation. He rather struggle in conversing with her than to get back to his mind-numbing desk work. "So, what are you here for, came to see someone?" She lifted her head slowly; looking into her large cerise eyes, Havoc gulped, questioning why she was staring at me in that manner. "I uh, I work here." Oh, that answered his question but only made a gateway for more. It was now time for Havoc's face to contort, when did they admit another child into the military, as a matter of fact, when did they start admitting children in the first place, as far as he knew Ed had been a special case, so what was so special about this one? Clearing his face of the puzzled expression, suddenly aware that she was still staring at him, Havoc cleared his throat, "So-so you're like a Specialist or something?" She shook her head no, his eyebrow rose, she spoke softly, "Well, as an alchemist I think my rank is the equivalent of Major." His face deadpanned, internally questioning how the hell children were above him.  
>"What are you doing Havoc, get back to work," the stern tone of lieutenant Hawkeye was heard behind them; Havoc swiftly turned around to face his commanding officer, Symphonique glanced around his stiff, saluting body, and silently wondered how many people at East Headquarters were blonde, though now that she focused more, Havoc's hair was more a brown than a blonde. "Uh yeah I was just getting back to that," Havoc said before turning back to Symphonique, offering a small, apologetic smile. "Ensconce," she said her name with dignity, Symphonique noted that the female had a better grip on her military status than Havoc; it assumed her in a way. "Follow me," she instructed and with a slight nod, Symphonique stood and followed behind the woman silently.<br>She glared at nothing in particular as she walked down the halls, Hawkeye introducing herself without looking the girl's way, it didn't bother Symphonique, she was still getting use to actually having a position in the building rather than being a spectator at the assumed events happening inside. People were much more relaxed than she expected and surprisingly nicer too, her eyes narrowed at the thought, deeming them as lies, all lies. There was nothing nice about the military, they use power to control what they fear and turn against their citizens in a blink of an eye, there was nothing kind about these people in uniform; she should know, she's one of them. Whilst in thought, her focus no longer on the happenings around her, she walked right into the back of the blonde woman. Staggering slightly, a small apology leaving her lips, Symphonique stared up at Hawkeye, who only glanced back to her, unfazed. Opening the door they stood in front of, a door Symphonique barely noticed, she allowed the teen to walk in and only once the younger blonde was inside did she close the door. Amaranth eyes searched the room before her gaze landed on the black-haired figure sitting at the desk. Her heart picked up its pace as she had a mix feeling that seemed to stem from nowhere. One question ran through her head, how do I know you?  
>This was one of the many things Symphonique hated about herself. She didn't have a bad memory, far from that; her ability to memorize faces, names, places and events were impeccable, at least <strong>now<strong> it was impeccable. But in her younger years, after any traumatizing events, she had an unhealthy and destructive habit of shoving everything into the back of her head. For a long time she didn't remember anything aside from the basics and maybe up to the month prior if nothing drastic had happened in that span of time. And only after having someone or something become a trigger did she gain access to the memory, slow and fuzzy, piece by broken piece, faded over the years of being casted aside like an unwanted stepchild. And even when the long forgotten events made their way to the forefront, she couldn't be completely sure that what she remembered was actually factual or just a figment of her fragmented imagination as it tried to complete a life that was best left forgotten. So at this point, staring at the dark-eyed man before her, a fuzzy image of him holding a neatly folded Amestrian flag and the look of utter agony on his face, as the sounds of sobbing infiltrated in her mind, she couldn't help but wonder if this was true or if she was mixing memories with people who weren't in there or better yet, with someone, something, that didn't exist.

Mustang stared at the young girl before him, slightly questioning his previous thoughts, was this really the same Symphonique? Before it was safe to assume thus, seeing her from a distance, the distinct first name and unparalleled surname, but now, looking at the girl who now stood before him, he questioned if she was really the person he suspected her to be. Mustang continued to look her over as she listlessly did the same to him before figuring it never hurt to double check. "Well The Ensconce Alchemist, it's nice to finally meet you." _Do I not know you?_ "Nice to meet you too, uh," she searched his uniform for a moment, seeing the insignia she was looking for, "Colonel." He nodded before standing and walking to her, "I am Colonel Mustang, your commanding officer, and fairly known as the Flame Alchemist. When you finish missions assigned to you, you report to me. If there is something you need, you report to me. If there is a dispute of any sort, you report to me. Is that clear?" Narrowing her eyes slightly, not liking his tone, his stance, or the look in his eyes, Symphonique nodded. Mustang returned the gesture, his arrogant façade now fading as he smiled and held out his hand. Surprised by the change, Symphonique hesitated before placing her hand in his, wondering if he was testing her in some sort of way. After the shake, Mustang returned to his desk, sitting, he knitted his fingers together, and brought his gaze back to her, "So I heard you made quite the impression during your final exam." Symphonique shrugged, "I guess, I didn't really do anything special." "Except preform alchemy without a transmutation circle." She smirked, so this is where they were going, rumors of her performance, that's why they made her an alchemist, they thought she was more than what they had perceived and they were right in the worst of ways. "Whoever informed you of that didn't have all their information," his expression did not change as she spoke, "I definitely had a transmutation circle, whether people noticed it or not is their own fault." "So where was it?" She looked him up and down before her smirk grew, "Same place as yours." A light chortle escaping his throat, "Very well Ensconce, you are dismissed for today, report to me tomorrow first thing in the morning for your first briefing." Symphonique nodded before casually walking out of his office, the fact that she didn't salute only furthering his assumptions.

That was definitely her.

"Oh hey," was the first thing she said as she saw the downwardly routed face of the Fullmetal alchemist, unsure as to why she seemed to feel sad solely because he was sad. Lifting his head, blonde strands falling over his amber eyes, Ed rustled up a dejected smile in her direction, the simple greeting of, "Hey," leaving his lips before his eyes were placed back into their downward cast. "Are you guys okay?" she felt awkward, she couldn't remember a time she ever felt so awkward. The armored one, who she was introduced to on the day of her certification and spoke to only once, Alphonse being his name, turned to her; she could feel the dread coming from him, from the both of them actually. "We'll be okay, it's just," he paused, "Nina." Ed's shoulder hunched further at the name and Symphonique tilted her head to the side, who was Nina? "What happened…to Nina?" At that question, Ed lifted his head to look at the newly made state alchemist and sighed, he opened his mouth to speak but opted out of it, he instead faced the flooring once again. He didn't have to say it, she read it in his eyes in the bitterest, saddest of tones, "I couldn't protect her." The pounding in her chest seemed to flutter and it pained her, Nina must have been important to them. She couldn't protect people either, especially the ones she cared about the most. Her eyes casted downwards as well, "We can't," she paused, sighed, and gathered her thoughts, "we can't always protect everyone."

"_Please, you have to move quietly or they'll find us."_

"We can only try our best and even with power, we all are destined to fail sooner or later."

_She stared at her reflection in the pool of blood._

"We just have to move on at some point."

_Her tears mixed with the life liquid dripping down her face._

"Grow from the experience."

"_This is my fault, all my fault."_

"It may take a while…"

"_I have condemned them."_

"But it can happen."

"_So why didn't you take me too!? Why punish me!? I was only trying to save them!"_

"We just have to have hope."

_She looked around at the destruction._

"And it'll be alright."

"_There is no God."_

Alphonse watched the girl before him, he didn't know her well, asides from some basic information, he didn't know her at all. But what he did know was the apologetic pained look in her eyes, blaming herself for all the mistakes, all the failings, the look in her eyes mimicked, nearly rivaled, his brother's. She's been through so much, he thought to himself, unsure of the reason as to why her eyes seemed to haze over with a sense of self hatred. He didn't quite get a hold of this girl, she was, as far as he knew, similar to them, maybe more so Ed than him. Being put through the bitter trails of life at a young age, he could see that, he could read it plain as day. And from what had told him, her mother died of an illness, much similar to their own mother and he was pretty sure that her father was absent from Ed's deduction that she stayed in a large home, on the edge of the city, alone. The only redeemer in her life seemed to be the relationship she had with the second Lt. Maria Ross, just like they were with Winry and Pinako. No wonder the three of them got along so well without really know much about each other.  
>She could only curse in her mind at how vulnerable she allowed herself to become around them, the supposed playing pieces in her chess-like plan. Okay, so maybe Ed couldn't be her rook or knight, maybe he could be the bishop but she disregarded that notion almost as fast as she thought of it, and there was no way he could be the king, that was Maria's position; the piece that could come to no harm. She looked at him, solemn expressions sitting on their faces and instantly knew what he was, <em>the<em> pawn, the strongest piece in her strategies for it held the ability to be nothing and yet everything all in an instant. And right below the need to have him around to proceed, she unconsciously felt that maybe she just wanted another chance, to protect something other than her own selfish desires and secrets, other than Maria, who made it quite verbal many-a-times that she absolutely _hated _when the teen rushed to her aide in the smallest of predicaments, acting as if it was the end of the world, as if, in Maria's anger-filled words, "I am going to die if you're not constantly by my side". That surely did create tension in their relationship, making it estrange for a while before Maria, wising up to the utter destructive nature of her words, came to the conclusion that Symphonique was only trying to protect what she had left and she was all the girl had left.  
>"We should all go get some air, yeah?" Alphonse suggested, hitching his thumb towards the entrance of East HQ, Edward absently nodded and the young girl opposed. It's not that she didn't necessarily want to be with them. It was nice being around people her age again, feeling almost comfortable, but in the end, no matter the bond, she was going to use them, she was going lose them, and she was going to hurt them. "I actually have to get back to Colonel Mustang," she lied, "getting the whole 'duties of a state alchemist' talk." Without hearing a response from them, she waved lightly before making her way back down the hall, knowing that Mustang wouldn't be in his office, he left after she did, passing her on his way out a while back.<p>

Coming upon the hall that held Mustang's office, not knowing where she was going but just doing something, anything to get rid of the Elrics, especially the eldest one, she could hear indistinguishable small mummers around her. Maybe Mustang had come back; maybe she would do some investigation, not about her father but maybe about something else. Just pretend to be eager, she told herself as she came to the turned, ignoring the other half that urged her to stay away from the Flame Alchemist. She rounded the corner and instantly came to the conclusion that she should not have done that, that she should have paid more attention to other voice. Four heads turned to her simultaneously, she wasn't ready for the amount of attention, maybe she should have taken that etiquette class her mother suggested all those years ago to diffuse a situation just like this one. Well, too late now.  
>"Um, I'm sorry?" her apology came out more as a question than anything else as she stared at the group. Noting Mustang and Hawkeye, a man she didn't recognize and one she did vividly, he had the brightest, kindest, bluest eyes she had ever seen. There was no way she could ever forget his face, even with her horrendous memory, in that time, when she was alone but strived to be a part of something much bigger than herself, when she needed a shoulder to lean on for a second because they ones around her were too weary of her touch, he was her fleeting saving grace. "Well nice of you to join us Ensconce," Mustang said, his sarcasm blatantly obvious to her and to those with him; she smirked at this. "Well you know me, I was meaning to come sooner but then I thought it would be better if I let the conversation get intense before I made my grand appearance." Hawkeye smirked at the girl's comment, and even more so at the expression Mustang made, the male with glasses chuckled while the towering man with the blue eyes laughed aloud before walking up to offer his hand. "Major Armstrong, pleasure meeting the new alchemist hatched out of the East," he introduced; she smiled perhaps a little too brightly and shook his hand; Mustang self-noted that she didn't hesitate with Armstrong like she had with him. Soon Hughes introduced himself as well, gushing much at the hundreds of pictures he was now showing of his daughter and wife. After the calm came and introductions were over, Symphonique cleared her throat, gathering the attention of those around her. "In all seriousness, I came to ask you about something," she indicated towards Mustang, "and the more the merrier with this question I suppose," she gave a once over to their faces, "who's the 'scarred' man?"<p>

It didn't take long for them to rush inside of the car shortly after the discussion and a few commands were made. After the information and current whereabouts concerning the criminal dubbed Scar, given by Armstrong, and Hughes's concerned comment about possibly providing more protection to Mustang, Tucker — unaware of his death —, and the newest alchemist Symphonique. Mustang and Symphonique's eyes widened in unison, both of them verbalizing their worries as the phrase "Oh no," leaving them at the same time.  
>Where are they, she questioned as she searched, the rain obscuring her vision as they sped through the streets. She sat next to Hawkeye whose gun was pressing against her thigh painfully, but this was the last of her worries. "There!" Mustang shouted from the passenger seat and as she followed his hand to see, her breath hitched in her throat, Ed looked so defeated. Hughes slammed on the breaks and she was the first one out the car. She bolted towards Ed's assailant, the cries coming from those she left behind going deaf at her ears as she had only one thing in mind. Protect him. At the sound of footsteps approaching, the tan assaulter looked up for a brief moment before Symphonique's fist connected with his jaw. He was sent rolling.<br>Ed watched with surrealism as the girl stood in front him, aggressively, defensively, her fist clenched at her side in anger, her stance solid with assurance, her blonde locks clinging to her face, darkening her otherwise soft features, her breathing came in adrenaline-fueled huffs, but her eyes, her eyes shocked him. There was so much blind rage. Her glare was a death sentence. A snarl came from her lips and he was sure the man she punched understood the brunt of her actions. His heart palpitated offbeat for a moment, if not for everything running through his mind then at the position he was in, laying with his cheek on the ground, rain falling onto him as if deeming him unfit, his arm currently in pieces, and Symphonique standing there, protecting him as if it were her birthright. He hadn't known her for long, only being a little over a week since their first encounter, but yet it felt like he knew so much about her, so much so, that he didn't want any harm to come to her. He wanted to be able to protect her.  
>Scar looked her over from his kneeled position, a harsh expression on his face as the red liquid from his busted lip ran down his chin, mixing with the cold rain and becoming more opaque with each motion until it was indistinguishable from the rain itself. He noted the watch attached to her hip with recognition, another state alchemist, another being who tries to stand beside, above God. A shot ranged out before anything was said, each head turning to see who it was, all of them unconsciously feeling as if said person was intruding. "That's enough," Mustang bellowed, "you won't be killing anybody else today Scar. I'm taking you into custody where you will answer to the murders of at least ten state alchemists." Scar stood, he, Al and Ed all seeing the shift in Symphonique's stance, she was preparing to attack if needed; Scar couldn't help but find the sight noble yet disgusting. His gaze shifted to Mustang, "Alchemists alter things from their natural form, perverting them into something else, something grotesque. They profane God, the true Creator of all things. As an agent of God, I am here to hand down His judgment." He looked back over to the young blonde, the female face held a scrutinizing aspect, her stance, her strength flattered, he took note of this before looking at everyone in front of him, "If you interfere I will eliminate you as well."<br>Mustang smirked at his threat, "Oh is that right," handing his gun over to his Hawkeye, she was shocked by his actions, "you guys stay out of it." Her brown eyes widened, the word idiot running through her head as she called his name, a light fumble in her tone. Learning his identity sparked a great interest in Scar, "Colonel Mustang, so this is the Flame Alchemist," he stated, proceeding forward, passing the younglings, feeling the glare on his back from the girl; he ignored them and now focused his attention to Mustang. "While interring yourself to receive judgment this is truly an auspicious day," Scar picked up speed; Symphonique's eyes narrowed. She couldn't let her queen be destroyed but she didn't, couldn't desert her pawn either. He's my pawn, she concluded with herself, and that's the only reason I want to stay by his side. After a quick ponder of thought, she deduced that her queen was strong, he should be fine. Mustang walked towards the self-proclaimed agent, his smirk growing as he neared, his tone haughty, his fingers pressed together preparing to snap and unleash the flames, "So you know who I am and you still want to challenge me?" Symphonique noticed how quickly Hawkeye ran towards her commanding officer; a soft gleam in her eyes was seen even through the light shower. She cares for him deeply, she presumed, she glanced down to Edward, taking her eyes off the action for just a moment and as if beckoned, his eyes did the same; they seemed enervated, nearly dead. She thought of Hawkeye and Mustang, the depth of their relationship, and then her mind waltzed to Edward and herself. It's not the same, there is no care, only information to be known, manipulated, she told herself.

Having his head pressed against her chest, hearing the hectic beatings of her heart and the fitful nature of her breaths, feeling her hands snake through his blonde strands and around his upper back, grasping tightly. Her body, his shield. Her head was downward over his, her blonde hair mingling with the loose strands of his own, eyes closed tightly, body stiffing. She stayed like that, after the first shot sliced through the air, its sole intent sounding off for all to hear. She stayed like that as his companions soon followed suit, rocketing out their respective barrels. Even after the bullets stopped their journey and the bickering between Mustang and Hawkeye — with a small input from Havoc —, even after the threatening comments heard from Scar, and the voice of Armstrong was heard. Even after the fight ensued, she stayed, just like that, protecting him. The footsteps of Havoc and the soldier beside him was what made Ed tear his gaze away from her; he didn't see the traces of fear when she slowly opened her eyes. Her grip slackened as she looked up to Havoc but she didn't let him go entirely.  
>Now standing beside Ed and Havoc, Havoc assisting the blonde boy in such actions due to his current predicament, Symphonique watched intensely as Armstrong confronted Scar, slightly boosting about demonstrating his strengths that were passed down from generations due to his threats. He's even more powerful than before, she thought as she watched Armstrong. "Who is he?" Ed questioned, his amber eyes pinned on Scar. "That's the same man who murdered Mr. Tucker and his daughter," Havoc answered and Ed gasped; Symphonique's eyes peeked over to him, now knowing why he was in such distress earlier than day. Tucker's daughter must have been the Nina the younger brother spoke about, the fact that she was not hurt but murdered must've weighed heavily on Al, on Ed. She inwardly sympathized with him. "It's him," he vocalized his realization as Havoc yelled at Armstrong about destroying the city. Glimpsing at Havoc, Armstrong deep voice questioned, "What do you mean? Destruction and creation are two sides of the same coin. You must destroy to create, that is the law of the universe!" Even though he spoke the truth and she agreed with him completely, Symphonique couldn't understand why Armstrong was currently shirtless, flexing, and sparkling in the rain; the comments she heard from Havoc and Hawkeye supported her in these thoughts. A light smirk appeared on his face, "Hm, non-alchemist may fail to see the inherent truth of that statement but we understand, don't we Scar?" The surrounding alchemists had the same thought run through their minds, so Scar used alchemy, the same being who preached about its heretic nature, used it for, what Symphonique saw as, his own personal gain. She sneered at him, agent of God my ass.<br>"That's it," Ed inferred, "the stages of the transmutation process are construction, deconstruction, and reconstruction. This guy just must stop at the deconstruction phase." Havoc was perplexed, "But if Scar is an alchemist as well, doesn't that mean he strayed from whatever his ways are too?" Symphonique's glare hardened, "That's exactly what that means." She watched the fight through narrowed eyes, listening to Mustang question Scar's motive for targeting state alchemist. She cared little of what his motive was, she cared little about his choice of targets, all she wanted from him was his disappearance, he was nothing but a nuisance. His presence began to irk her, her thoughts going back to her thoughts earlier, who the hell did he think he was waltzing into East City and attempting to deter her plans?  
>Symphonique didn't flinch this time as the shots were fired, partly because she saw them coming as they soldiers circled with them around Scar, who was now backed into a corner, and partly because she just didn't care anymore. Armstrong was away from Scar enough for Symphonique to get a good look at him and her eyes widened at what was revealed as Mustang spoke it aloud. Scar was an Ishvalan. She stared into the red eyes, not caring that they weren't looking at her, and through her anger felt a twinge of self-awareness. Like him she had strayed just as far if not further from the teachings of a God she denounced, the teachings of her family she couldn't discard, but it was far too late to go back now.<br>"You might as well give up Scar, you're not getting away." Not one to let his journey be precluded so quickly, Scar slammed his palm onto the ground. Static lightning of alchemic use crackled, creating a whirlwind of dirt and debris. The ground collapsed behind him, expanding out into the area, on instinct, Symphonique shielded her face and as the smoke cleared, she glowered at the giant hole created. That bastard, she thought, eyes flaring at his hypocorism; feeling as if he said all of that just to go against her ideals. She didn't like it, she didn't like it one bit. "Stay put!" Mustang commanded but by the time he finished his phrase, Symphonique was already in the hole and making her way down the sewer. She heard him yell her military name and Ed yelling her first but she didn't turn around, no, she couldn't let him get away.

She wanted answers and she was going to get them.

* * *

><p>This chapter and chapter 5 are split into two parts because let's face it, if this were to continue in one page it would be over 10,000 words. I questioned halting the story at the point where Symphonique stood in front of Ed protectively but decided against it even though at that point this chapter was passed the 4,000 word mark. Chapter 5 should be shorter, but no guarantees. Anyways, enjoy everyone.<p>

Also, quick comment, I love this website and everything but I NEED to be able to view things justified, it feels weird when it isn't so if anyone knows a way to do that on this site please message me.


	5. Insightful (Part Two)

Okay so he's chapter 5, all finished and whatnot, enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>[Chapter Five]<br>**InsIghtfUl (pArt twO)**

"Damn it," Mustang cursed under his breath as Symphonique disappeared from sight. An exasperated sigh escaped him as he ran a hand through his damp hair, why did she have to go down there? It's not like he, or anyone else for that matter, would be able to go after her if she were to get into trouble. Quit with all the worrying, she's a big girl, he thought, she can handle herself, she's been through worse. He turned to Armstrong and thanked him for his confrontation of Scar, giving them the time needed to surround him even though they couldn't dispose of him properly. Buying time, Armstrong found this in dark humor; it was all he could do from getting himself killed. Out of the blue, Hughes popped his head into the picture; the first anyone has seen of him since they were in the car looking for the boys now that Mustang thought about it. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes where have you been this whole time?" Armstrong quizzed. Hughes somewhat cowardly answer of, "I thought it'd be best to lay low for a while," said with a straight face, was enough to spark an annoyance in of Mustang. "You didn't think about **maybe** backing us up!?" They were going against an alchemist murderer after all. Hughes scoffed at the thought, "Of course not! A person like me shouldn't get dragged into a freak show with you pack of pseudo-humans, it's bad for my health!" He had a point. Mustang's annoyance levels rose as Hughes turned to his men, "Don't just stand there, we got things to do! Deploy troops; circulate his description."  
>Staring down the gaping hole, Edward couldn't help but have a feeling of distress overcome him, it was a sickening feeling. Unlike her, he had a very good idea of what Scar was capable of, after all his arm was a shining example of that, and even though she's a state alchemist, she was new, newer than him, she could be in, no, she was in danger. He looked down to where his automail arm once was, a mixture of pity and self-loathing arising to stand beside his anguish. What could he do for her with the condition he was in; he could barely help himself, much less his baby brother. "Oh no Alphonse," he tore his stares away from the opening and ran to his soul-bound brother, looks of the deepest concerns in his dejected amber eyes. The others watched on with sorrow eyes…before Ed was punched by Alphonse and was sent spinning before landing on his behind. Alphonse was pissed.<p>

"Why didn't you run away when I told you to, what kind of idiot are you!?"

"No way! I'm not just going to run away and leave you behind!"

"Which is exactly why you're an idiot!" Alphonse socked his brother again, the others shuddered at the disturbing interaction, it was weird seeing the normally docile Elric angry, violent, and it didn't sit well with them.  
>On the ground, now holding his sore cheek, Edward was confused. "What do you keep punching me like that for, if I'd run away you could have been killed, you know that," his voice was firm and Alphonse didn't care. "And maybe I wouldn't have been!" Ed's face distorted in confusion as Al continued, "Making the decision to die is something only an idiot does!" The word was starting to annoy him. "Hey, easy on the idiot stuff, I'm still your older brother, got it?" Alphonse still didn't care. "I'll say it all I want to!" he picked up Ed by his shirt, pulling him forward, how could his brother be so stupid? "Survival is the only way Ed, live on, learn more about alchemy, you can find a way to get our bodies back and help people like Nina. You can't do that by dying. I won't allow you to abandon the possibility of hope and choose a meaningless death." His eyes burrowed into Ed's with such affirmation, Ed couldn't think of anything to say in return, so Alphonse continued, he had much more to say to the boy before him. "And what about Symphonique, huh? Even when you were ready to throw away your life, she protected you knowing barely anything about us. She was going to fight Scar for you and she shielded you from the shots without hesitation and even when you were out of direct harm, she was still there by your side. She's chasing after him as we speak; going after a dangerous criminal single-handedly and probably because of what he did you. She cares about you very much and think how hurt she would have been, how hurt everyone would have been if you died Ed. Just because you're ready to give up doesn't mean everyone else is too." Before he could utter a response, an apology most likely, Al's arm tore away from his body and landed with a thud beside him. Al was livid. "Oh great and now my arm's come off because my brother's a big fat idiot!" Ed hung his head, a small sad smile gracing his face, "We're really falling apart aren't we brother? We look like we belong in a junkyard." "But we're still alive." Ed's face brightened at the statement, "Yeah we are."<br>Standing next to Mustang, Hughes eyeing the boy's in the alley, his thoughts pretty weary, commented at what he didn't understand. "Good grief, I've stumbled into an extra special kind of freak show, huh?" Mustang smiled, briefly taking his eyes off the brothers, "Yeah sorry." Hughes waved it off, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone upstairs. If this got out, things would get complicated." Mustang agreed, commenting on the difficulties that would come with trying to explain the Elrics' bodies before turning his attention back to the gaping warren beside him. Hughes followed his glares, "I don't envy you; this is one tough customer you're dealing with." His glare hardened, "And now we know he's Ishvalan." "So what are you going to do about the alchemist down there with him?" he asked, referring to the blonde female teen whom, for all he knew, was already dead. Mustang, despite being worried about her predicament, knew that she was much stronger than she perceived to be; she did have her father's blood running through her veins. He smirked, "She'll be fine."

"Where are you, you God-spewing bastard, you hypocritical jerk, you self-absorbed ass," Symphonique fumed through gritted teeth; her canines flashing in the brief lighting provided by the open storm drains above. She was currently running along the sewer ways, feverously, in search of the vengeful Ishvalan who had the audacity to not only judge her but condemn her as well, her motives, her plans, and ultimately, her life. In retrospect, a side of Symphonique — a very miniscule side —, questioned if maybe, by some off chance, she was taking the whole incident out of context. It wasn't as if Scar was talking directly to her when he said what he did. Things that demeaned her, shamed her, tried to sum up her gift, her struggles, her sense of dignity, into one swooping motion as a grotesque perversion in the mockery of God. Her eyes narrowed at the thought, screw that side.  
>They were closing in faster than he first perceived. Scar didn't know for sure which one was following him as he paraded through the protrude sewers but he had a good guess; that young female alchemist seemed to be one not to give up. He could only think that she, though still a state alchemist that needed to be dealt with, was different from the rest. She didn't flaunt power as the ones he fought — and killed — before, she didn't hold a sense of entitlement, no, she wasn't like them; she and the Fullmetal alchemist were different in a way. He quickly wondered if she was something similar to him, he saw the pain in her eyes, the guilt, the hatred, the sorrow, but if that was to be the case, what was she after that made her join their ranks? Was it greed? Was she running from something? Did she have something to prove? Pausing at the edge of a turn, he felt her approaching, he knew she would be upon him soon and there was no way he'd be able to outrun her in the state he was in. And it didn't matter what she was after, he concluded, she was still a state alchemist, she needed to be destroyed.<br>She barely escaped his grasp as the unexpected hand of destruction shot out, aiming to gain a hold on her head, as soon as she rounded a dark corner. She felt the nearly scorching touch of his fingers gracing her scalp, running through sections of her long mane, tugging at knots before successfully forcing through them as she dodged the attack. Taking a few stumbling steps behind Scar, creating some distance between them, Symphonique glared at him from over her shoulder. He was going to bring out the worst in her, she was positive of that, she could tell by the look in his eyes, the hate, the anger, and the bitterness in those stunning red orbs. She could tell by the way her inner mind nagged her about the utter destruction of this false holy warrior, this pretentious monk of sorts but yet she questioned if she would actually be able to go through with the execution. But I'm not a killer, she told herself; it was something she prided herself on, something her father prided himself on. And even though she has strayed so far, even though she didn't practice many of his teachings anymore, she didn't want to be a killer, not anymore, those times were behind her, she was better than that now. Her mind detoured. _"It's okay sweetie-girl, forgive yourself, all is forgiven,"_ he told her when he found out what happened to his youngest, his true only. _"I know you had no choice. I still love you, God still loves you. It'll be okay."_ She shook her head,_ "There is no God Daddy."_ He has never hugged her so tightly in his life.  
>Symphonique turned to face Scar, her eyes shimmer with tears she refused to acknowledge, "Who do you think you are!?" she shouted, fitfully like an ignored child. "So you think you're better than me, is that it!? You think you using this destructive alchemy, the very thing you deemed an abomination, makes you justified!? It doesn't! You're a coward! A liar! A thief! You are not righteous in your endeavors! You are not vindicated! <strong>You are not better than me!<strong>" _Why are you so much like me!?_

This was not the confrontation Scar had expected.

Symphonique was beyond her limitations of infuriation, she could feel the tears slide down her cheeks and didn't care that Scar was watching her silently cry. Why did he have to go and make her feel that way, there was nothing wrong with her, with what she has done. All her life she studied and practice alchemy with the idealism installed in her from her father. Alchemy was there to help people, it was there as a gift from God, not a hindrance, not a man-made mockery. She believed in that so much in her younger years of life, it was what made her strive to better herself, push herself to be above the norm because she wasn't normal, she was special, he told her that countless times. It made her want to protect people with the alchemic gift she received, to better the world, to create smiles, to be just like him. He was her idol. She missed her father so much. She needed him.  
>"Not all of us are bad Scar," she alleged, her tone wispy and soft, her voice cracking at the low octave. He glared at her as she refused to make eye contact. "I know that what they," she hesitated and shuddered, "I know what <strong>we<strong> did was wrong and I'm not the only state alchemist who feels that way, I know I'm not but not everyone is to be blamed. You can't take it out on those who had nothing to do with it, it makes you no better than us." She raised her head, her bottom lip trembled as she spoke, "I understand why you don't see it that way, why you blame all state alchemist, but just like you chose this path, we all have reasons for what we have done in our lives." She turned away from him, "I became a state alchemist less than a week ago and I never hated myself so much before, but this is my punishment and the journey I choose. I want to be a beacon of hope for those who hate us, to prove that alchemy is not this horrible abomination, to continue my father's loving legacy through what he has taught me, and most of all," her eyes narrowed, she turned to him, "to know the truth." She exhaled, shaking; maybe she had to hear it aloud to remind herself what her purposes were. Why it was so wrong, unfair even, to feel anything to those she now stood beside, those who seemed to crawl under her skin, those people that wanted to be her comrade, her friend. She had no right.  
>She walked by a frozen Scar and continued down the path she once came, there was no need to kill him, she doubted he would interfere again but for precaution, she warned him. "If you interfere I will eliminate you as well." He recognized the mimicry of his words.<p>

"No way, there's no justification in taking revenge on people who had nothing to do with it. He's just dressing his ugly lust for vengeance in the mantel of his God and calling himself an agent of justice," Ed disagreed wholeheartedly after hearing the story of the Ishval Civil War and the annihilation of their people from Mustang. He, his brother, and many of Mustang's allies were joined together in conference after what needed to be done about Scar's attempt on killing the Elric boys was completed. To his young words, some couldn't help but agree but none spoke to this. "Still," Mustang pressed, his hands in front of him, "the fact is he's coming at us with full force, we can't let ourselves be killed for his cause. Next time there will be no more talk. Got it?" A chorus of, "Yes sir," was heard from everyone — minus the youngest two — and he was right, there was no room for talking. Alphonse raised his head at Mustang, a question that was on everyone's mind being voiced. "What about Symphonique?" His eyes narrowed, "There's not much we can do about her in that case." So many had no idea how much it pained him to say those words; he could only hope for her safe return. Ed's breath hitched, it was a small motion heard by everyone in the room. He wanted to yell, disagree with the statement, he wanted to berate Mustang for his decision, she was his subordinate, his responsibility, he shouldn't just let her go like that, but he held his tongue. What Mustang spoke was the truth, sending a squadron to their potential doom due to the rash decision of one person wasn't the best. A depression sparked in him, a rash decision to die, just like him. Why had they done such a thing? He wondered.  
>Hughes knew he had to be rational in this situation; there was nothing they could do for the strong-willed blonde who had chased after Scar, no, that would be too many lives in danger. The most he could do was hope that one of his troops had some type of optimistic intel concerning her whereabouts. "I told the soldiers to search for someone under her description, all we can do at this point is hope that they come back with something positive."<br>Everyone turned as the door hinges squeaked with resistance, eyes widening at the calm face of the teen that opened the door. She started to smile, she opened her mouth to speak, she tripped over Al.  
>"Oh shi — the swear didn't finish as she hurdled face first onto the floor, the carpet lessened the impact only to rub a burn onto her skin. She groaned and the brothers gasped, nearly screaming in her name in unison.<p>

They were so relieved.

Mustang was so relieved.

Everyone was.

She lifted herself off the ground and dusted herself off before looking up, catching all eyes on her form; a feeling of embarrassment coming almost instantly. "Did I miss something?"  
>Armstrong was the first to fully express the calming feeling that was falling upon the room, having step forward and wrapping the small girl in a strong yet gentle embrace, lifting her off the ground, bellowing his joy. "We're so glad you're okay young one." She smiled softly, this felt nice, so nice, her eyes saddened, this is one of the things she shouldn't be enjoying but how could she not, it was coming from the fleeting saving grace. Okay, so maybe there could be a room for exception, she solemnly disregarded that thought to the best of her ability. "I apologize for this happening," he released her slightly, she was able to look at him now, "if I had a better handle on Scar then there wouldn't have been a need for you to go down there." <em>I don't want to hurt you. <em>She smiled softly, it was real, removed her arm from his hold, she couldn't help it, and placed it on his cheek, thumb lightly caressing the baby-smooth skin. "It's okay," she said in such a caring tone, "you did your best." She was being honest. _I can't use you. _Armstrong's eyes widened at her expression, her tone, her words; he recognized them but no, it had to be a coincidence, she looked nothing like her. Pushing his troubling thoughts back, he gave her one final squeeze and placed her on the ground. She turned to Ed, his face a mixture of relief and regret, she placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, she being about two inches taller than him, and she sent a genuine smile his way before lightly squeezing his shoulder. He smiled as well. She then turned to Mustang, her hand falling to her side, "I lost him in the sewers," she reported and Mustang smirked at this. "That's fine, you're okay, and that's all that matters right now." Nodding, everyone agreed. Now in lighter spirits Hughes turned to the three teens, "Well Ed, Alphonse, Symphonique, what are you going to do now? What's the plan?"  
>Ed was the first to reply, his face now on a serious note, "We're going to keep moving, we can't just sit around, not as long as we're still alive." He placed a hand on Alphonse's shoulder, his face lighter now causing many to smile with him, "Before we can make any headway on getting your body back, we have to get my arm back to normal. After all, I'm the only one who knows how to bind your soul to the armor." Alphonse agreed. "We got no choice, it's been a long time, we need to pay a visit to our mechanic," Ed finished. It was nice seeing them like that, it made Symphonique feel better in. Hughes's eyes traveled to her smiling form, "And you?" She turned to him, still smiling, as she shrugged, "I'll just see where the flow of the universe takes me for now."<p>

Standing next to Hughes while he knocked on the train's window the next morning, Symphonique was slightly derailed at the thoughts of not only Ed and Al leaving, but Armstrong as well, it would have been nice if one of them could have stayed. Or if I could've tagged along, she thought as Ed finally opened the window, a light surprise on his face at their presence. "The guys at Eastern Headquarters said they were too busy to come, so I'm here to see you off instead." "I wasn't busy," Symphonique said with a pout, he looked down at her and smiled, Ed did as well. "That's fine with me but…" he trailed off and cut his eye to the insides of the train, more so at the bulky character sitting next to him, "why is the Major?" "It's only natural you get an escort," Hughes explained, "Getting attack by Scar in your state wouldn't be too pretty, would it?" Ed gripped at his jacket, where his arm should have been. "Just accept the Major's kindness," Symphonique chimed it, "there's no need to be hostile." He cut a playful glare at her, "I'm not being hostile, I'm just..." "Children don't need to be reserved," Armstrong commented. "Don't treat me like a child!" Symphonique giggled at his outburst, Hughes looked her way, only to see her staring at Ed. He smiled at that. "And Al is going to be on this ride too, right?" Ed asked the massive man beside him. "Of course, I thought he'd be lonely riding alone so I put him with the sheep." Ed freaked. "Just what do you take my brother for!?" "A sheep apparently," she joked. His eyes cut back to the girl in the window, "You stay outta this," he huffed; she smirked. "Make me." He fully turned to her, eyes narrowing at her words, a smirking coming to his face, "Is that a challenge?" The signal howled through the station. She shrugged. Hughes saluted them, "Well guys, take care. If you're ever happen to stop by Central again, come say hi." Ed and Armstrong returned the salute before Ed casted a look to Symphonique; she wasn't look at them. "Hey," he said as the training began moving, she looked up to him, "Try not to be so sad, we'll be back before you know it, just you wait." She laughed, "Alright Ed," her voice rising as the train pulled away, "try not to be gone too long, okay!" He stuck his head out the window, "I promise!" She waved goodbye. Promises, she liked promises. Hughes nudged her, she looked up at him and he smiled, "C'mon let's grab a bite."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	6. Childish, Needy, Bored

Hi everyone! I'll have to admit, this one took some time to come up. I knew what I wanted to be said but wasn't sure how it should be done but I'm satisfied with how it turned out. So enjoy chapter six! (I am finally back in my FMA zone!)

* * *

><p><span>[Chapter Six<span>]_  
><span>_**chIld(I)sh/(nEEd)Y/bOr(Ed)**

**DAY 1 - chIldIsh  
><strong>"You were supposed to be here first thing in the morning Ensconce, so now that it's one o'clock in the afternoon, can you tell me as to why you weren't here?" Mustang scolded as she stood in the middle of his office; wearing a sheepish grin like a mask and holding a hand behind her head with nails lightly running across the nape her neck. Five days in and she was already in trouble with her commanding officer, she didn't expect something like this to happen for at least another month. It wasn't as if she forgot about reporting to Mustang purposely, after the prior day's events, Symphonique was both emotionally and physically drained — heading home and going to bed late that night/early that morning didn't help either. In all honesty, the only reason she was even in front of him now was because Hawkeye had reminded her.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that Ed, Al, and Major had a nice send-off that's all." Yeah that was a good enough excuse. "That was Maes' job." Okay so maybe it wasn't such a great excuse but at lease she didn't lie and that's better than nothing. "Well yeah but one person seeing three people off, the ratio and all, so I just made it a little more even since Al was in the back and everything. Two for two." She held up two fingers to emphasize her point. "And the food was about keeping the ratio too?" At this point, she couldn't help but question if Mustang had stalked her earlier that morning but just dismissed it, assuming that Hughes had told him. She shrugged at that one, "Lt. Colonel Hughes invited me out and it would've been rude to say no to someone like him, that's like refusing food with you wouldn't be the best thing to do seeing as I am supposed to _obey_ my commanding officers, right?" Mustang couldn't believe her, she was so full of excuses, it was juvenile, but he didn't hold it against her, she was still a child despite her lifestyle. "Well you're back and that's all that matters." She nodded. There was silence. She twiddled her thumbs carelessly, refusing to look him in the eye, she felt rather bad for disappointing him and that surprised her. The question of if she knew him or not fluttered into her mind once again; she could only suspect that she did or else she wouldn't have felt anything towards him or the situation. "So," she started, stretching the word out as she spoke, "am I suppose to get a mission or something?"

"No."

"Oh okay…is there something you need from me?"

"No."

"…Can I go?"

"No."

She looked up to him at that one but he wasn't looking at her, his focus seemed to be on filing out the paperwork that littered his desk. "Then why am I here?" "Because I told you to be here." She cocked her head to the side, he wasn't making any sense, "Okay so I've come and now that I'm here, what is going to happen?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"I said nothing."

"No, no, I heard you but uh, so I'm suppose to stay in here, in your office, and do nothing?"

"Yes, I need to keep an eye on you for a while."

"Why?"

"So you won't go running off somewhere." She huffed, run off one time and they hold it against you for forever. Grumbling, under her breath, Symphonique sat on the carpeted flooring directly in the middle of his office. She wasn't looking at him when she curled into herself, holding her knees with one arm and picking at the carpet with the other. Mustang ignored her immature actions.

**Three minutes later…**

"I'm sorry."

"Okay."

"I won't run off today."

"Okay."

"So can I leave now?"

"No."

**Five minutes and thirty-one seconds later…**

"Do you do this with ever new subordinate?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because they're usually adults, you and Fullmetal are the only ones under eighteen."

"How old is he?"

"Fifteen."

"And his brother?"

"Fourteen."

"Oh…did you do this to them?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because they didn't run off."

"Oh."

**Fifty-three seconds later…**

"I'm bored."

"I can see that."

"Do you really have it do this?"

"Yes."

"Why!"

"That tone doesn't fit, be best to change it."

She paused. He paused, his pen no longer scratching against the parchment. Slowly lifting her head up to face him, her eyes wide as they landed on him, Symphonique couldn't believe her ears. There was only one person in the world who has ever said that to her. _You knew him. _Mustang didn't have to look at her to know she was staring at him. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to say that line in front of the daughter of the person you'd learned it from. He couldn't help it though, that line stuck with him for years. He knew what was coming next. "Who did you hear that from?" He didn't answer immediately, somewhat debating on the answer, she wasn't ready to know, and he was quite persistent with when he wanted her to know the truth. "A friend." _Your father._ "What's his name?" _Rafael. _Mustang still wasn't looking at her, "What makes you think it's a guy?" _You know the answer. _Her eyes narrow, "Colonel don't tiptoe around this, you knew him, didn't you?" _Yes, him and your family. He loved you very much._ Mustang continued to sit the silence before knitting his hands together, his eyes narrowing. "Ensconce," her head piped up to show she was listening, "Do you want to know the truth?" _One day I promise. _Out the corner of his eye he saw her there, sitting silently, nearly trembling, as she made on swift motion to nod. He nodded almost curtly, "I will tell you," her face brightened considerably, "just not now." _You're not ready. _Her face fell instantly, a panicked sadness before flaring in rage, and then, there was nothing. _I'm sorry. _She couldn't push him, she knew she couldn't, that wouldn't be the best course of action in this situation; demanding possibly classified information from your commanding officer with most likely threats thrown in the mix, was not a look she was aiming to achieve, it would be bad for the plan if she were to get kicked out of the military due to ill behavior. She couldn't jeopardize all she had worked for, all she was planning to do, no, she had to be good, she had to be a good girl, follow the rules, and deal with it. She tried to look on the brighter side of things, the information was there, right in front of her, she just couldn't get it at the moment…this thought didn't make her feel any better. She returned to her previous position, this time both arms wrapped around her legs and she buried her face in her knees, a soft mumble of, "Okay," could be heard. _Forgive me._

She stayed silent.

**Seven hours, thirteen minutes, and forty-nine seconds later…**

"Ensconce," Mustang said as he stood and pushed in his chair, his day's work finally complete. He heard a small shuffle and knew she was listening, "maybe we should grab a light dinner before we head out." He looked up at her and was surprise to see her harshly glaring at him. Was that hatred in those beautiful doe eyes? He could literally feel his heart breaking. I'm sorry I really am, I want you to know but I can't tell you, not yet, he thought, inanely hoping that she could hear this. Her eyes were red and puffy around the edges, she had been crying, but he didn't hear anything to have indicated as such. I'm here to help you, please don't be like this. She stood and walked out the room in a flash, slamming the door behind her so hard a few books fell off the shelf. Mustang sighed. _"Tell her when she's ready." _He ran his hand through his hair, "I know, I know." She wasn't ready to know, he had a clear idea of what she would try to do if she joined the military, he was forewarned about all of this, but she wasn't ready, no not yet, she was still too childish.

**DAY 2 - nEEdY  
><strong>_A large callous hand was placed atop her head, lightly ruffling the soft strawberry blonde threads that finally, after three months, started growing back; they slightly dusted her small shoulders now. She kept her eyes downwards as her lips trembled; her hands hugged onto a textbook that seemed too large for her successful hold. "_Take me with you_." He chuckled solemnly before his hand slid down from her head, to her tear-stained cheeks, to the small chin he titled upwards to take a look of the little crying beauty before him. Her tears slipped into his palm and in a sense they burned. Her large doe eyes shining in the sunlight, an innocent sadness, it was almost enough to make him stay._

_Almost._

"_I'll be back tonight," he started, "and then I can teach you more alchemy if it's not too close to bed time." She shook her head against the suggestion, which was odd, she usually was happy about learning alchemy. "I can't stay with Mama anymore, she doesn't like me." This bothered him. He pulled her into a hug with the same hand and felt the book press against his chest as her hold on it increased. "Don't say that, your mother loves you very much." He released her but her gaze was still the same. "I know that," she played with her thumbs, "she loves, she just doesn't like me." He placed the hand on her head once against, "No baby, she likes you, you're her little princess." "I'm your princess," she muttered, her tone out of the range of her father's hearing. A horn honked in the distance, at the end of the walkway, she shifted and peered past her father's large frame, she couldn't make out who was down below. He stood. Her gaze instantly went back to him, the urge to cry again bursting forth suddenly, tears making their way down in squadrons as if waging a war against her smooth skin. He smiled sadly at her, petting the blonde locks before turning around. Seconds later, he could hear the little footsteps running after him, he could hear the small scuffle as his little one was being restrained. She called his name over and over again, begging, nearly pleading, for him to take her with him. "Don't leave me please, please! Please! I'm a good girl, I'm _your_ good girl. Daddy please, Daddy! Take me with you! DADDY!"_

_He wouldn't be able to get that scream out of his head._

"Hey, try not to be so sad, we'll be back before you know it, just you wait." Inwardly she cringed at the sight, his grinning face slowly becoming more distant as the train began its travels but her sadness was hidden with a well-placed laugh. "Alright Ed," her voice rising as the train continued, "try not to be gone too long, okay!" She had to come across friendly, he was the pawn, and she needed him to trust her, it was always easier to manipulate a.) people who trust you and b.) people who hate you. He stuck his head out the window, "I promise!" She smiled; it was slow as first, creeping as if it wasn't suppose to be there — and it wasn't —, it grew, illuminating her facial features as it broke out into a full out grin. Promises, she liked promises and despised them all the same but coming from him, she believed it.

She was happy.

It was an unintentional feeling, one that shouldn't arouse around anyone who was supposed to be used in her endeavors, but it was there nonetheless. And as his grinning face began fading into the distance, the content feeling was replaced by a terrifying longing reaction. How long has she been without? How often had people left her and never returned? _Edward._ She wanted to be able to reach out her and grasp his in her own. She wanted to be by his side, why, why did this hurt? He'll be back, he promised and he had to keep it. What if he didn't? No, he would, that's just type of person he is. She felt her fingers curl at her side, promises or not, she wanted him back. Don't leave me, not yet, please don't go, _take me with you_.

"_I wish he didn't have to leave me."_

Why am I worried that he's gone?

"_Hello?" her voice echoed through the large house, it felt unbearable cold, so empty, unaccompanied. "Zae?" she said, pronouncing his nickname wrong purposely just as she has done for years. She slowly walked from room to room, wondering aimlessly, looking for the boy she thought of fondly, the only family she had left in this world, her older brother. "Hey Zae are you home!?" she shouted as she stood in the foyer; she was met with silence. "Zae!" Panic stirred in her ten year old soul. She ran throughout the house. "C'mon this isn't funny!" She ran to each room, shouting his name, searching frantically. "Where are you!?" The sun had set, her chest was on fire as she heaved, she ignored the vomit taste in her mouth, along with the foul smell across the room from her own retches. She cried, that's all she could think of doing.  
><em>Zae was gone.

I can't protect you, not in that sense, I have no reason to, you're just useful to me that's all. A resource that needs to be shaped by my will to do my bidding, to further my strides until I walk side by side with my goals. Why did I jump in for you? 'Cause you're a pawn? 'Cause I need to for my ambitions? …Because I wanted to…because I have this innate sense to protect you for some reason? If that's the case, then I shouldn't harbor these feelings for you. You can't stand beside me at the top, only beneath me, there is no need for a companion. I don't need company.  
><em>I want it.<em>

"_I don't want to be alone."_

I have to be alone.

_Smiling he turned to her, "That's great baby!" _Smiling he turned to her, "That's great Symphonique!" _"I knew you could you it." _"I knew you had it in you." _"So it's official, you're on your way to becoming a great alchemist." _"Congrats, now you're an official state alchemist."

"_I miss him."_

I don't want to miss him.

_His laughter was so boisterous and deep. _His laughter was heartfelt and infectious. _His sense of pride was evident but humble. _Humility was not his strong point, he's so prideful. _His smile reached his eyes, it made her smile too. _His smile came from within, it made her smile too. _She has never seen him angry; he had such control over his emotion. _He nearly broke a guy's neck for calling him short, he was a wild spirit. _I want to be with you. _I want to be with you.

"_Daddy…"_

Ed…

**DAY 3 - bOrEd  
><strong>The tension was there, both parties just chose to ignore it. She sat in his office again simply because she had nothing better to do. She knew East City like the back of her hand, so there was no need to wander. Walking on thin wire, she didn't want to pursue her theories and make her seem more suspicious. Home wasn't an option, not with last night's dreams still rummaging in the back of her head somewhere. She hardly knew anyone at HQ and even if she did, they all seemed pretty busy. So she stayed with the one person who both a.) knew something and b.) was the only one she honestly had some kind of connection with concerning both her past and her goal. She was sitting in the middle of the office again, knees pulled against her chest as her head rested against them, one arm slung around to keep them in place, the other lightly picking at the carpet and what laid between the fibers. She was the epitome of a someone who had nothing better to do.

"You know you don't have to be here today," Mustang informed as he lifted his head to look at the young blonde. She shrugged, "I know." He had no reason to watch her anymore, he knew she wasn't going to run off at this point; too much was at stake for her now. He questioned why she was still in his office though, not that he had a problem with it, he was just wondering her reason behind it. His mind speculated to the possibilities but was brought back to reality when she released a low sigh. He figured she was just bored and had nothing better to do, which was probably why she was still picking at the carpet as he spoke. "So you've been getting along with everyone so far?" She nodded, not like she really talked to many of the others. "That's good, that's good," he muttered, nodding his own head in approval. "No problems then?" She shook her head no. "Ready to get the first mission?" She shrugged lightly, "I guess." "Would you mind partners or would you prefer to be by yourself?" She shrugged again. "Either one is fine?" She nodded. "Would you mind being partners with Hawkeye?" "No, I don't think she needs it though."

"Havoc?"

"Sure."

"Fuery?"

"Sure."

"Falman?"

"Sure."

"Breda?"

"Sure."

"Fullmetal?"

"Sure."

"You miss him?"

"Yes."

Her head shot up like a rocket, eyes wider than saucers, face pinker than bubblegum, mouth slightly agape like a fish, nerves frazzling, yeah that wasn't suppose to slip out. Mustang held in his laughter as the phone was his desk ranged. Still having her stare at him in that fashion, Mustang picked up the receiver and spoke, slight mischief hinted in his words. His face became slightly perplexed as the person on the other end spoke before an impish smile graced him. "Oh is that right," he sounded almost mocking, "Well I guess I can have that arranged." He hung up the phone, smirking slyly. "Ensconce," his tone ranged with authority, she quickly fixed her face and stared at him. "I have your first assignment."

Why does he always have to make things so difficult, Ed thought as the light line of blush began fading from his cheeks, Mustang, that jerk. "Brother you shouldn't let him get to you like that, you know he's just teasing," Alphonse stated as he sat beside the shorter Elric and Armstrong at the Resembool train station. Armstrong laughed at the situation, "It's a virtuoso of young companionship that is slowly blossoming! Ah, what purity, it would warm the heart of any soldier!" Ed's blush came back with a vengeance, "It-it's nothing like that," he muttered, why was he being embarrassed? "Oh, then what is it like?" Alphonse said cunningly. His older brother cut a glare his way due to the tone, "It's just that I promised her we'd be back soon," he snapped. "If we just go straight to Central then who knows when we'd get back to the East," his voice lowered, "Promises are important things, I just don't want to break it, she looked so sad when we were leaving." He piped up in spirits, "So the best conclusion would be to have her come with us." He grinned. Al inwardly smirked, yeah sure that's all it is.

* * *

><p>Well thank you very much for ready and stay tune for the next chapter! And don't forget to critique, thank you and goodnight.<p> 


End file.
